1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an electronic device capable of saving power.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), handheld game consoles, digital still cameras (DSC) and handheld computers frequently employ media player applications playing audio streams via audio interfaces installed therein.
Users may adjust the music volume of a media player application according to different situations. For example, a user may turn down the volume until the player software is in a mute mode. However, because audio interfaces of the electronic device may be unable to sense that the electronic device is in a mute mode, the audio streams are still transmitted and displayed by the audio interfaces. Thus, the audio interfaces still consume power of the electronic device even if the player software is in the mute mode.